Question: $ 50\% - \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.5 - 1 = {?} $ $ 0.5 - 1 = -0.5 $